La Fierecilla y el Lobo
by Little Pervert
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando juntas una cabaña en el bosque, un lobo y una fierecilla? Entren y averiguenlo! One shot... JxR!


Olaz! Yo aki de nuevo con otro one shot… Espero que les guste y prdonen los errores de ortográfia que a pesar de revisar una y otra vez el texto siempre se escapa uno….

Sin mas les dejo un trocito de mi imaginación jajaj XD

Disfrutenlo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. M.

LA FIERECILLA Y EL LOBO

Rosalie POV

Estoy en el bosque de camino a la cabaña, como cada día, como cada tarde cuando Nessi toma su siesta; llevo haciendo este ritual desde hace meses, aprovechando que en el momento en que Nessi tomaba la siesta todos los vampiros de la familia deciden tener un tiempo para ellos solos, no me costó mucho que Emmet me dejara explorar sola el bosque, al fin y al cabo él prefería quedarse en casa a descansar y a jugar con el Xbox de Nessi.

Sin perder más tiempo acelero el paso hacia la cabaña mientras más pronto llegue mejor. Una vez que llego a mi destino, entro en ella, sintiendo el aroma peculiar que esta desprende, el cual extrañaba. Me dirijo a la sala y enciendo una docenas de velas aromáticas, el olor es penetrante e incomodo para cualquier vampiro pero a mí no me importa ya estoy acostumbrada y además evita que el clan pueda encontrar mi santuario.

No han pasado ni siquiera unos minutos cuando un olor familiar inunda mis fosas y provoca que de manera automática mi cuerpo tome posición de ataque…

…un hombre lobo…

Hago que mis sentidos se expandan al máximo y me doy cuenta que se dirige a la cabaña, sin evitarlo una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro; reconocería esa esencia donde sea, no por nada soporto que ese chucho este metido todo el día en la casa; escucho como el lobo regresa a su forma humana y segundos antes de que abra la puerta me escondo.

-¿hola?, ¿hay alguien?-

Entra con sumo cuidado al lugar y en cuanto siente mi esencia se prepara para atacar, la sonrisa en mi rostro se ensancha; a pesar de saber que un vampiro se encuentra en la cabaña las velas son tan penetrantes que no logra localizar donde me encuentro. Desde mi escondite vigilo todos sus movimientos, esperando el momento justo para atacar. Se acerca hacia donde me encuentro, justo cuando me da la espalda salto sobre él. Él se percata de mis movimientos y voltea pero es muy tarde para esquivarme, me estampo sobre su pecho y los dos caemos al suelo; yo encima de él.

Siento como toma mis muñecas entre sus manos y hace que rodemos por el suelo, forcejeamos hasta que él queda sobre mí, coloca mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y las sujeta; trato de patearlo pero él adivina mis pensamientos y pega su cuerpo el mío impidiéndome cualquier movimiento. Mi pecho sube y baja de manera salvaje por culpa de mi respiración, algo completamente innecesario pero que se queda como manía después de ser humana; trato de forcejear pero no puedo moverme, un bufido de frustración sale de mi garganta y el perro sonríe mostrando su impecable dentadura blanca.

-te atrape rubiecita- siento su aliento en mi cuello y su voz en mi oído.

Sin poder evitarlo una carcajada sale de mis labios, él levanta el rostro y me mira de manera confusa pero con el enojo visible en el rostro.

-lo siento lobito, pero yo me deje atrapar-

Una sonrisa adorna mi rostro; divertida, burlona, coqueta, altanera, vanidosa, egocéntrica; escucho un rugido salir de su pecho y rio más fuerte. No puedo evitar hacerlo, me divierte verlo tan enojado, trata de parar mi risa poniendo más fuerza a su amarre pero solo logra que yo aumente la intensidad de esta, así que sin más…

Me besa.

Estampa sus cálidos labios sobre los míos; su beso es demandante, salvaje, apasionado; mi cuerpo le responde de manera automática, mostrando cuan ansiosa estoy de sus labios. Un gemido escapa de sus labios cuando paso mi lengua sobre su labio inferior, abre su boca y nuestras lenguas se unen a la batalla, siento como el calor de su aliento se mezcla con la frialdad del mío, ahora es mi turno de gemir. Sin resistirlo más suelta mis manos y dirige las suyas a mis caderas, mientras mis manos se aferran a sus hombros clavando mis uñas en ellos con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Una de mis manos se coloca en su cuello para acercarlo más a mí y la otra recorre su pecho desnudo, rompemos el beso para que podamos respirar; olvido recordar que a pesar de ser licántropo todavía es humano y necesita aire en sus pulmones; mis labios se dirigen a su cuello y de manera sensual trazo un camino de sus labios hasta su oído, al cual mordisqueo y lamo. Un gruñido escapa de sus labios y eso solo aumenta mi excitación, escucho como su corazón late con más fuerte y el calor que emana de su cuerpo aumenta hasta ser como carbón al rojo vivo.

Sus manos se dirigían a mi blusa y la desgarran dejando mis pechos al descubierto, se entretiene con mi cuello hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos, me quita el sujetador y se deleita con la piel recién expuesta, mis manos recorren su espalda y su pecho. Siento como se lleva uno de mis pezones a su boca y de manera instintiva mis manos se pierden en sus cabellos. El placer es demasiado, los gemidos y suspiros salen de mi boca sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello; me dejo llevar, disfruto de sus manos recorriendo mi pecho y sus labios besando mi piel. Su temperatura no me incomoda, y estoy tan acostumbrada a su aroma que ha llegado a fascinarme.

Sus manos se dirigen a mis jeans y de un movimiento violento se deshace de ellos, acaricia mis piernas y mis muslos; una de mis manos se dirige a su entrepierna tocando su notable erección por encima de la única prenda que cubre su cuerpo; sin pensarlo mucho se la quito dejando su cuerpo al descubierto; el sonríe y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro divertido por la poca paciencia que tengo, suelto un bufido y regresa sus labios a mi cuello mientras sus manos se colocan en mis caderas, jugando con la única prenda que queda en mi cuerpo.

No aguanto, más quiero sentirlo, quiero que me haga suya como tantas veces ya lo he sido; mis labios se dirigen a su cuello dejando un camino de besos desde ahí hasta su marcado abdomen, lo recuesto contra el suelo y sigo mi recorrido hasta la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Mis manos se entretienen en su pecho mientras mi boca deja marcas por su cuerpo. Sigo bajando hasta llegar a mi destino, ante mis ojos se levanta la parte más apetecible que puedo encontrar en todo su cuerpo, sin pensarlo mucho lo llevo a mi boca, logrando sacar un ronca gemido de su garganta, arquea la espalda y tira la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cierras lo ojos. Sonrió aun con su miembro en mi boca mientras me deleito con sus muestras de placer.

Comienzo con los movimientos, de arriba abajo, marcando un ritmo, sintiendo como se endurece con cada una de mis caricias; deseando poder sentir su sabor en mis labios. De un momento a otro siento su mano sobre mi cabello marcando el ritmo que quiere que siga…

Y así lo hago mientras mis manos acarician la base de su miembro.

Siento como su miembro crece y comienza a temblar, está a punto de llegar, sigo con mis movimientos y cuando está a punto de liberarse en mi boca…

Ceso.

Levanto el rostro y me encuentro con su mirada, parece molesto y un poco frustrado.

Sin anticipar sus movimientos, me encuentro recostada en el suelo con Jacob sobre mí, su mirada es traviesa y divertida, orgulloso de poder sorprenderme con sus movimientos. Sin perder tiempo recorre mi cuerpo con sus labios, se entretiene en mis pechos mientras sus dedos juegan con mi intimidad sobre la única prenda que me queda. Sigue su recorrido y cuando llega a mis caderas se deshace de mis bragas, las desliza por mis piernas de manera lenta, torturándome, alargando el momento; cuando al fin las quita de mi cuerpo sus dedos se dirigen a mis pliegues, el gemido que sale de mis labios es estremecedor.

Él continúa con sus caricias y los susurros siguen saliendo de mi boca, sus manos son cada vez más audaces y desesperadas. De repente siento uno de sus dedos entrar en mí, la sensación es única e indescriptible, como un corriente eléctrica que me recorre y se expande por cada parte de mi cuerpo; lo mueve de dentro hacia fuera haciendo que mis paredes se amolden a su forma; aumenta sus dedos a dos mientras con su pulgar frota mi clítoris, mi ojos se cierran para que disfrute más de las sensaciones que me inundan, estoy cerca y lo siento, muevo mis caderas al mismo ritmo que sus dedos para poder llegar a mi orgasmo.

Estoy a punto de venirme cuando sus dedos salen de mi y sus manos dejan de acariciarme, lo miro molesta y el solo levanta la ceja con sus ojos clavamos en los míos; no tengo que ser Edward para poder leer la palabra que está presente en su cabeza…

…_Venganza_…

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo tiro al suelo y me siento a horcadas sobre él; introduciendo su miembro en mi de un solo movimiento. Arqueo la espalda y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cierro los ojos. La sensación de tenerlo dentro es tan abrasadora, su calor recorre mi interior y hace que mi temperatura se vuelva más cálida. Sin sacar su miembro de mi comienzo a mover mis caderas en círculos, disfrutando de sentir su dureza entre mis pliegues.

Sus manos se aferran a mis caderas, de manera ruda, sin ningún cuidado, sin temer hacerme daño. Se sienta aun conmigo sobre sus caderas y me besa, suave, con pasión y demostrando todo lo que siente por mi; mis manos se dirigen a sus hombros y con ellos me impulso para poder iniciar mis movimientos, él me ayuda con sus manos en mis caderas. De manera natural tomamos el ritmo ideal para que los dos disfrutemos de la sensación de ser un solo cuerpo; sus labios bajan a mis pechos y yo me aferro a sus hombros para continuar con las estocadas.

Sus labios devoran mis pechos; los lame, los besa y disfruta de su sabor y su textura poco usual. Las sensaciones que me recorren son indescriptibles. Tomo su rostro y estampo sus labios con los míos, demostrándole cuanto he extrañado estar con él, cuanto lo amo, me devuelve el beso con el mismo sentimiento y la misma intensidad, aumentando el ritmo de nuestros movimientos. Mi labios dejan los suyos y se dirigen a su cuello, lo saboreo, lo marco; dejo la huella de mis labios sobre su cuello, mostrando que él me pertenece, que solo yo puedo hacer esas marcas en su cuerpo, que solo yo le despierto toda esa pasión y que nunca habrá otra mujer capaz de tenerlo; porque a pesar de todo él siempre será mío.

El placer se extiende por mi cuerpo y siento como el también está a punto de llegar a su clímax. Mis labios dejan su cuello y su colocan en su oído, besándolo, jugando con él, dejando que mis susurros llenen su cabeza. Nuestros movimientos son cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, mis susurros y gemidos son cada vez menos entendibles, nuestras respiraciones más aceleradas, su calor es más abrasador y su corazón cada vez late más rápido, unos cuantos movimientos más y nos dejamos llegar por el placer, mientras gritamos el nombre del otro.

Nos quedamos juntos, unidos, abrazados mientras nuestras respiraciones se regulan y su corazón regresa a su ritmo normal. Siento sus manos acariciar mi cabello mientras las mías reposan en sus hombros. Todo ha pasado, otro tarde más se ha ido y es tiempo de regresar a la realidad, de enfrentarse al mundo, de volver a ser enemigos. Me levanto de manera lenta, alargando el momento de la separación, deseando siempre poder estar única a él de esta manera; una vez de pie comienzo a recoger cada una de mis prendas, revisando el estado en el que estas se encuentran. Al parecer la única que ha sufrido las consecuencias de muestra pasión ha sido mi blusa, la cual fue reducida a pedazos.

Siento sus brazos en mi cintura y me dejo envolver por su abrazo, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de cercanía que nos quedan, cantando los segundos que faltan para la siguiente tarde. Con pasos lentos subimos las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso, llegamos a la recamara y me dirijo al armario; con tantos meses practica he aprendido que es mejor comprar dos prendas iguales por si esta clase de "accidentes" llegan a ocurrir; en cuanto encuentro la blusa me dirijo a la ducha, antes de entrar volteo a verlo, ahí está, en medio de la cama, desnudo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te amo- las palabras por si solas de mis labios

-Te amo-

Su respuesta hace que una sonrisa ilumine mi rostro y en mis ojos aparezca un brillo especial. Sin perder tiempo entro en la ducha, permito que el agua relaje cada uno de mis músculos mientras de manera cuidadosa limpio mi cuerpo, borrando cualquier rastro de su olor, cualquier detalle que puede poner en riesgo nuestro secreto. Cuando termino me dirijo a la habitación y lo encuentro en el mismo lugar de antes, a diferencia que ahora ya tiene puestos sus pantalones y se ha bañado. Bajamos de nuevo al salón y recogemos todo lo que hemos tirado o destrozado es nuestra pequeña pelea, apago todas las velas y salimos de la cabaña.

Nos despedimos con un beso antes de internarnos en el bosque, cada uno tomando un camino diferente. Sigo mi camino hasta toparme con unos ciervos, sin pensarlo ataco a uno de ellos y me alimento, esto bastara para disimular el sabor y el olor que Jake ha dejado en mi boca al despedirse. Una vez terminado mi aperitivo continuo mi carrera hasta llegar a la mansión Cullen, en cuanto entro los brazos de Emmet me estrechan entre su cuerpo mientras me da su beso de bienvenida, le responde esperando que cierto lobo no se encuentre cerca. No ha terminado el beso cuando escucho a Bella bajar las escaleras con Nessi en brazos; toda la familia se dirige a la sala a jugar con la pequeña. Pasan unos minutos y el macho alfa hace su aparición, entra sin tocar, directo hacia la niña que se encuentra en medio del salón; comienza a jugar con ella y yo solo puedo fijar mi vista en el pecho del lobo, una sonrisa de satisfacción cruza mi rostro cuando diviso las marcas de labios en su cuello, y por lo que veo no soy la única de la familia que se da cuenta.

-Jacob, ¿qué te paso en el cuello?- pregunta Emmet

-nada, es que me encontré con una fierecilla en el bosque y al parecer su ataque dejo marcas- responde el lobo como si nada

-por las marcas que dejo me imagino que la pelea estuvo intensa-

-no sabes que intensa estuvo-

-y que… ¿ganaste?-

-no. pero la próxima vez que la encuentre, será esa fierecilla la que quedara marcada-

Una risa sale de mis labios al escuchar sus palabras y espero que el lobo cumpla su palabra.

¿Les gusto?, ¿Quieren más?. Dejen sus reviews y comentarios (o quejas)!

Los kiero!...

Little Pervert


End file.
